The Black Priests' Protection
by Burnished Angel
Summary: Strange creatures have been attacking wizarding communities. A group of Black Priests arrive at Hogwarts. With a short-tempered swordsman, third Weasley twin, highest metabolism known to man, and a fearsome woman to keep them in line, how will Hogwarts survive? Especially the beasts at the wards' edge. No romance planned.
1. Scouting the castle

****Harry felt a thin trickle of blood run down his hand as he stormed back to the Gryffindor dorms. He knew that Hermione was waiting for him with a bowl of murtlap. Pherhap some home work help as well.

As he passed a window, A bright flash caught his eye. He peered out into the Forbidden Forest, but was unable to discern the source. A pang in his hand reminded him of more important matters and he hurried on his way. Oblivious of what's to come.

The thick brach creaked when Allen landed. Lenalee settled in a neighboring tree with a flash from her boots as she deactivated. It would do them no good to risk drawing attention to themselves.

"So this is Hogwarts?" Allen asked, part curious, part dreading. The castle was HUGE! He could only hope that he wouldn't get lost. He was downright famous back home for it. Well, amongst other things that is.

"Yes" Lavi was the one to respond. "I recognize it from the time Panda brought me here before. I've met Dumbledore before so that'll take care of some problems."

"Really?" Lenalee asked, "Have you met the Minister of Magic we were told about?"

"Nah, we were told that muggles weren't supposed to know about magic and we were lucky to keep our memories. Shows how much they know about us, huh?"

"Do you think it'll be a problem?" Allen questioned.

"Might. Those guys seem like the type to interfere." With that answered, the trio began to scout out the forest. They made sure to inform the centaurs of their presence and purpose. It took some persuading and support from Firenze for them to accept this. They also made special note of the Acromantula's nest.

With their business done they went deeper into the forest. Where Allen summoned an Arc Gate and they left.

A/N: Hi I'm Burnished Angel. I know most people don't read the author's note, but there are a few things I want to make clear;

1: The only Japanese I might use is Bakanda (cuz I love the sound of it), Baka Usagi, and Moyashi. If anyone reviews can they let me know if I should use these? If not, I'll stick to pure English.

2: I do think that if the DGM & HP universes intersected, Lavi would have met Dumbledore. Also I DO think the Bookman clan has magic.

3: No, the Hogwarts trio will not be told about the Exorcists. None of the students will.

The trio will not be the only ones trying to figure them out.

4: The Ministry does know about the Exorcists. They're not happy about it. So don't worry. Umbridge will be given a heck of a lot of trouble.

5: The Noah will NOT be coming to Hogwarts. They might appear later on though.

6: Yes there will be students that die. Perhaps ones with names.

7: I have no plans for OCs.

8: Dumbledore doesn't know everything. The guy's not omnipresent. No matter how much it seems.

**Oh yeah, Akuma are attacking the school. But that's rather obvious and doesn't really need to be said.**

If there's anything I forgot, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If anyone was wondering, the Exorcists got to Hogwarts by following the train tracks

for the Hogwarts Express. Then they came through Hogsmeade. Yes, they did stop for breaks and eat. Allen isn't the only one that needs food. They had water bottles, so they drank while they ran. There is an Arc Gate near Central Station. It doesn't matter now because the wards can't stop the Arc.

Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed. Reviews are appreciated. But, use constructive criticism please!

Disclaimer: Forgot this last chap. But, oh well. I do not own D. Gray man or Harry Potter. They belong to Katsura Hoshino and J. K. Rowling respectively.

* * *

Lau Jimin scampered up the steps, Lavi hot on his? heels.

"Hey! Commere already! _Moyashi-chaaaan_, help me!"

"Like hell I'm gonna help you when you call me that, baka Usagi!"

"Lau, come back." Lau ran back, making sure to jump on Lavi's head on the way. He swore and pursued the tiny monkey, but stopped short under threat of decapitation. Allen rolled his eyes at the antics and knocked on the doors. A minute later, the doors opened to reveal a scowling man in black robes and black hair. Lavi snickered at the robes before being swatted. ('Hey! The guy's wearing a dress. How can you not expect me to laugh?')

"So you are the Exorcists? Hmph, follow me to Headmaster Dumbldore's office." the small group exchanged glances and followed the man.

"Che," Kanda scoffed.

Lavi privately wondered if the man meant to look that constipated.

* * *

Mason Higgs, Hufflepuff, looked over the railing and blinked. A group of strange, even compared to them, people in black were moving up the stairs. He wondered what magical creature was in their ancestry to be able to move like that. There was no way that was natural.

"Who are they?" He whispered to Lanca Malt, Ravenklaw.

"I have no idea." She replied, "You keep watching them. I'm going to find Marietta. Her Mum works for the Ministry. She might know something."

"I don't trust her. Find somebody else!"

"No!"

"Oi! Who the hell's up there?" They froze. Mason slowly peeked over the rail. The girl with the ponytail had stopped. She was obviously look for the source of the noise. Bloody hell! How'd she hear them? They were four floors up!

Suddenly, the girl jerked her head up and glared at them. She had a ferocious scowl and looked ready to kill. Mason could feel a cold sweat trickle down the back of his neck. The girl moved for something at her hip. Bloody hell! Is that a sword! Why wasn't he running?

Their trance broke the the moment the girl moved. They sprinted as hard as they could down the nearest hallway. Mason swore he heard laughter echoing in their wake.

* * *

"You must be the Exorcists." Dumbledore began, a rather unnatural twinkle in his eye. Kanda twitched. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you. Would anyone like a lemon drop?" At this he held out a small bowl of the yellow candies. Nyne politely refused, and Yu-chan just ignored him. Lavi jumped up and snatched a candy right before Allen got ahold of them. There were only wrappers left within moments. Snape appeared disgusted at this. Lavi sniggered at his admittedly rather constipated expression.

There were only a few people in the room. Snape had moved off to the side. A middle-aged woman was right next to Dumbledore's desk. The files had called her 'Minerva McGonagald'. There was something an eye-searing pink off to the side, but he steadfastly ignored it.

"There was a small incident on the stairs. A couple of students decided it would be fun to follow us. I'm amazed it wasn't Potter or any of his entourage." Lavi perked up. This was an investing tidbit. They had been told Harry Potter liked to, 'explore', the castle. But this made it sound like it happened all the time. Exasperation told stories in sentences.

"Hem hem." that cough belonged to none other than Delores Umbridge. Lavi would have grinned at the shudder that ran through the group if his eye wasn't twitching so much. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Yu-chan's hand spasm. "In these unfortunate times," she began in a sickening sweet voice. "We must call upon the lowest of measures. We wizards have chosen to temporarily ally ourselves with the muggle organization known as the Black Order. It has been decided that a small missionary group will stay at Hogwarts for the purpose of protecting the children from the... Akuma you call them? They will be referred to as Black Priests during their occupation of the castle. They are not to reveal their true purpose here or entice student into the shadowy folds of their Order."

General Nyne stepped forward. "We have agreed upon these terms. But, if anyone is discovered as an accommodator, they will be recruited. No exceptions."

Dumbledore leaned forward, eyes still twinkling. Lavi began to wonder if it was because he was a legimens. No, that can't possibly be true. If it was, wouldn't Snape's eyes twinkle as well? "If the event arises, we will deal with it then. Minerva, show them around the castle. I will introduce them to the students at dinner. I look forward to working with you four in the upcoming years. Chop! Chop!"

...

"WHAT!"

* * *

Ron Weasley was not as dumb as everyone thought. For Merlin's sake, he wasn't like Crabbe and Doyle! He was among the few people unsurprised when Dumbledore rose after dessert. He had caught glimpses of black clothed strangers all day. Though, even he was shocked when the strangers, called Black Priests of all things, strode into the Great Hall.

They looked around the Great Hall, expressions ranging from happy to furious. Dumbledore introduced them as 'honored guests' from the 'Order of the Black Priests' (technically true). Merlin's beard, who were they?

The the Nyne woman stayed at the head table while the other three descended to the separate house tables. The Lavi guy practically pranced right up to Gryffindor. Surprisingly, he breezed by Harry, right to his brothers. Bloody hell.

* * *

A/N: This is quite obviously set in 5th year. I haven't watched any of the movies. Just the books. I have no pairings outside of canon. Even then, they aren't the focus. That's what I meant by **no romance**.

Updates will be a bit spotty due to school and family. But I'll squeeze it in when I can.

Also, I will reference events and other things from Dhampir72's fanfic 'Bookman'. I highly recommend it. Hope I did a decent job!


	3. Hog's Head

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or HP

* * *

"Harry," Hermione began. The feast had ended several hours ago and the trio were the only ones left in the common room. "I was wondering if you've thought about our - oh alright, my - idea?"

"Which one?"

"The one about defense of course."

Harry paused. He had thought about it, a lot actually. Even before the Black priests arrived, he found himself thinking up lesson plans.

"I-I don't know... It all just seems so crazy. But, these people, these Priests, they're so . . ."

"Yeah!" Ron piped up, seeing as Harry wasn't verging on losing his temper. "Did you see that Kanda girl? She had a bloody sword! Do you think it's a muggle one?"

"Ron," Hermione spoke in a flat voice, "that Kanda girl is a Kanda guy."

Ron sputtered incomprehensibly.

"Anyway," Hermione continued hurriedly, "this is all the more reason to form a defense group. I don't like the look in the eyes of those Priests. It reminds me of Aurors, only darker."

"Yeah, but do you honestly think anyone wants to be taught by me? I'm crazy remember?"

"Harry. There are actually quite a few people that would like to be taught by a crazy man. Remember Moody? Just try, please?" Hermione beseeched him.

"Oh all right." He gave up. Hermione was on a roll and he knew better than to try stopping her.

"Great! I've checked all the rules and this is completely alright. We'll spread word to meet at the Hog's Head."

"Why the Hog's Head?" Ron asked.

"Lets just say I have a feeling Umbridge wouldn't be too happy about this." with that she swept up her books and left the room.

* * *

Kanda raised an eyebrow. He didn't blame them, but they were horrible at keeping secrets. And oblivious to their surroundings. He had stood in this corner the entire evening and not one wizard noticed him!

Well it wasn't like he was going to tell the pink bitch.

Let Nyne know and leave information gathering to the Baka Usagi. That was his plan. Like hell he was going to spend more time than necessary with brats.

* * *

Harry pushed open the door. The Hog's Head was a greasy looking establishment. There was a veiled witch drinking something smoking. As he watched she rapped on the counter and the barman sled another bottle down.

A couple of men were playing cards in a shadowy alcove. They too had their faces concealed. Maybe that's why Hagrid was unconcerned about the man he bought Norbert(a) from, covered faces were a fashion.

Another man was watching the poker pair (sorry! couldn't help it). He was nearly cloaked in shadows.

They sat down at a dingy table and ordered three butterbeers from the oddly familiar barman.

Fred and George were the first to arrive. They were carrying full bags from Zonko's. Small puffs of orange smoke came out from one.

They were followed by the rest of the Griffindor Quiddich team. Then Micheal Corner, Zacharias Smith, Atticus Filch Flenchey, Cho Chang -his heart leaped into his throat- along with one of her friends, and many, many others.

Fred did a quick head count and ordered 36 butterbeers. Harry was amazed how many came. (not to mention, thrilled he brought his own glass)

Harry rounded on Hermione. "What have you been telling people?" he hissed. "What are they expecting?"

"The idea was very popular," Hermione responded, unfazed, "they just want to hear what you have to say. I'll talk to them first. You can hold your breath for now."

* * *

When she overheard Hermione Granger telling Cho Chang about a defence group taught by Harry Potter, Lanka Malt jumped at the chance. (that was a mouthful) She may have only been a fourth-year, but she was a Ravenklaw, not a fool. She decided not to talk to Granger and simply show up.

The place was packed. She didn't blame the bartender for his stunned expression, even if it was rather funny. He looked familiar, and when he approached with her butterbeer, she realized. She was happy the Headmaster wasn't alone.

"Er," Granger spoke over the crowd, "well - er - hi."

Everyone turn to her, though sneaked glances at Potter.

"Erm... Well, you know why you're here. Um... Harry had this idea - Ok I had the idea - that we should start teaching ourselves DADA. Instead of the rubbish Umbridge is giving us"

"Hear hear!" someone called out.* Granger flushed.

"Well, I really mean to say is learn how to defend ourselves properly." Granger's voice grew stronger. " None of Umbridge's theory. Real spells-"

"You want to pass your O.W.L. I'll bet." Strange, Lanka thought Corner would be all for this, considering his girlfriend. Maybe it was because the youngest Weasly wasn't at the head?

"Of course I do. But I want more than that-"

"Did you decide to do this because those Priests came?" Lanka asked, "Or did you already have the idea?"

"The latter," Hermione responded, "though their arrival certainly acted as a catalyst."

" 'Mione, what's a catalyst?" Ron Weasly spoke up.

"Ron, there are more important things right now," Potter had been looking increasingly uncomfortable though her entire speech. "I'll tell you in the common room.

The main reason I want to be train..." Granger seemed to brace herself, " is because Voldemort is back." It did not take genies for Lanka to figure out who she meant. While she questioned why exactly the wizards would call the man You-Know-Who as if he were the boogeyman. It was obviously a pseudonym.

The reactions were predictable. Shrieks and violent twitches were the most mild reactions. Well except for Potter, but Lanka was pretty sure he did have some brain damage. After all, who goes looking for some of the most dangerous beings in the known world? Other than Aurors of course, but they were crazy too.

Everyone fixated on Potter the moment they recovered from their fits.

* * *

Lavi had to resist the urge to snicker at the young wizards. Yu-chan hadn't been kidding when he said they couldn't keep secrets.

Timcampy* was hovering near the ceiling. His recording would be perfect for catching anything Lavi missed. Which he wouldn't.

The young wizards were obviously unaware that a restaurant of any kind was bad for clandestine meetings. On the other hand, they were best for information gathering.**

Some of the students were asking about a "You-Know-Who". He was guessing whoever he was was important. That was not in the files. Neither was this "patronus" Susan Bones (niece of Madame Bones) was asking about. But, he wondered how the Luna girl knew about the existence of heliopaths.

Hoo boy, this was priceless.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while. This chap has actually been almost finished for several weeks, but I kinda had impertinent work to do. I hope everyone understands.

*Tim can record images and dialog and hide more easily. Lavi is there because Tim can't capture everything and if they only relied on him, info would be lost.

**Here I am referring to how much people in the HP universe have learned in restaurants. This includes the trio themselves. You would think they would be able to figure out that restaurants are a bad place to hold secret meetings.

Note-I will refer to Dhampir72's fic Bookman from time to time. I really recommend it. Now if (s)he would just update...

Though, I can't remember if heliopaths were ever mentioned in Bookman. Ah well.


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or HP.

* * *

_~In the Exorcists Common Room~_

"Bakas." Kanda snorted after the Exorcists finished watching Timcampy's recording. While Lavi personally agreed, there was no way that he would say it aloud.

"They'll have to find a place to practice." Allen pointed out. It wasn't like the wizards could bypass the wards like he could. Allen hopped off the couch and walked over to one of the tables. He picked up a black booklet emblazoned with the Rose Cross. He rapidly flipped through the pages and found what he was looking for. "Harry Potter; Boy-Who-Lived. He survived the killing curse as a baby and defeated... You-Know-Who?"

"Moyashi, stop messing around and tell us who the hell the brat beat." Kanda's hand inched toward Mugen.

"It's Allen! And no, I can't tell you who. The book doesn't say." Allen glared at Kanda. Before they could fight though, Nyne intervened.

"Are you certain that the man's name is not in there?" When Allen nodded she continued. "It isn't imperative at the moment. Bookman Jr. I want you to see if you can find the man's name when you can. It may be important. Plus," she added, "I dislike not knowing. Anyway, we've become sidetracked. Could you continue Walker?"

"Yes, Harry Potter is an infamous troublemaker. He fantasizes of being a hero and has become delusional from fame. He has no regard for the rules and will often sneak into the Forbidden Forest at night. He sometimes complains of 'pain' in his scar and pretends to have psychic abilities." Allen furrowed his brow and reread the paragraph. "It goes on to talk about his mental well-being or lack of it, but I really didn't get that impression."

"Not necessarily Moyashi-chan." Lavi broke in. "There are a lot of high-functioning sociopaths in society. Many mental disorders can be disguised from others. It wouldn't be a huge surprise if Yu-chan here had one or two."

"Fuck you!" Nyne was possibly the only reason Lavi wasn't cut down then and there.

"But then why is he allowed to attend the school?" Allen asked.

"You can't toss someone out of school because of a mental disorder. Think of all the special needs kids in America." said Lavi.

Allen looked down at the booklet. Down at the bottom was an obviously recent entry. The ink even looked fresher. It described how Potter was accused and tried for illegal use of underage magic in front of a muggle. He had been tried and acquitted. For some reason he claimed to have been defending himself from Dementors. Whatever those were.

"So what are we going to do about this?" asked Allen.

"We're going to stand on the sidelines for now." said Nyne, "The Order doesn't want to be tied to the magical community. We can have Timcampy spy on the meetings for us, but other than that, we should avoid. We have our own problems."

"Like the Moyashi's eye." Kanda grumbled.

"It's not my fault." said Allen, "The wards inside the castle are too strong for my eye. I can barely see out of it, let alone identify akuma. But it works just fine everywhere else!"

* * *

Lanka sighed and opened _Potions for Beginners_. Mason needed help with homework again. She pointed to the correct paragraph and went to search the library shelves for _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

"Wait!" said Mason, eliciting a hiss from Madame Pince.

"What is it? I showed you the right paragraph." asked Lanka.

"I need you to help me. Show me your notes." Mason all but demanded.

"You should write your own notes." she told him.

"But I know you, and you're a Ravenklaw. Your notes will always be better." he explained. She couldn't see any harm in it so she agreed.

They returned the books and escaped the hawkish glare that followed all in the library. It was a bit of a walk to the Ravenklaw Common Room, and slightly awkward. They had met before the sorting, but it was weird to speak to anyone outside their own house. The sun was setting and their seniors had returned from Hogsmeade. The halls were pretty much abandoned.

"Hey," said Mason, "what do you think of the Black Priests?"

"They're dangerous." Lanka didn't hesitate to reply.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I know this is kinda short, but I haven't had much time recently. In fact, I only wrote this today because my school let out early.

I wanted to be clear on the timeline; The Ark arc has happened, but Lulubell attacks arc hasn't happened. Everyone has no doubt figured out where we are in the HP verse. The DGM timeline will not be set aside completely. I'm going to spread it out, so things that won't be explained will pop up. Prior knowledge of DGM is kinda necessary.

You might want to read my authors notes and fic facts. Some important info can pop up in them.

**Fic Facts:** I mentioned that Allen's eye worked everywhere outside the castle. I also said he was having vision problems. There is justification.

The Phantom Thief G arc hasn't happened so they haven't encountered the skull's barriers.

Also, as to Allen's vision, the wards are more of a all-around anti-dark arts barrier. The curse is dark magic, no matter how useful. It regenerated Allen's eye, so it qualifies as dark magic and is blocked, impairing his vision. His left eye, normally his greatest weapon, is now a great big blind spot.


	5. Lanka in the Limelight

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or HP

Sorry about the mistake in the last chappie. Lanka and Mason are third years. And yes, Lanka went to the meeting. But Mason didn't.

I decided to do this chapter because I'm in a good mood after finishing my SAT.

It's a day in the limelight for Lanka.

* * *

Lanka ground the mandrake root into a fine powder before pouring it into the cauldron. Three stirs clockwise, a drop of hellebore, and let sit for ten minutes. She looked up to see how Mary Wilgrasse was doing.

Her housemate was average in about everything, flying, potions, transfiguration, etc. It was a wonder she got into Ravenclaw at all. She must be talented at something. But then again, Lanka had only met her last year when they sat next to each other on the stands during the final task.

Right now, Mary wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing. Not that Lanka entirely blamed her, but she really should maintain her dignity as a Ravenclaw. If she messes up the potion, she'll be a laughing stock!

The focus of Mary's, and now Lanka's, attention was currently debating on whether or not to eat the stock of cinnamon. While the white-haired boy was extremely attractive, any Ravenclaw would know not to get too close. His appetite was appalling.

Professor Snape stalked to the boy and snatched up the cinnamon.

"It appears Father Walker has not tasted cinnamon before." said Snape.

"No," Walker chirped, (_chirped_ of all things!) "I've had lots and lots of Cinnabons before!"

Snape sneered in distaste, "Well, would you like to try some."

"Yes, please!" Walker practically_ sang_.

Snape fished a spoon out of his robes and scooped out some cinnamon. Frankly, Lanka was surprised he knew about the muggle prank at all.

Walker ate it all in one bite. For a full five seconds he just stood there, happily eating the powder.

Lanka wished for a number of things in those moments:

1. A camera

2. Electricity

3. Internet

4. Facebook

5. Twitter

"Thank you!" Was Walker_ human_? "I already knew the joke. Lavi has tried it no less than three times. With a two pound bag though, instead of a spoon. He says that I could eat _Amanita bisporigera, _whatever that is, and be okay."

Walker took the container out of Snape's limp hands and placed it back on the shelf.

"I'm going to see if there's any food in the kitchens. Thank you for letting me watch the class!" Walker darted out of the room with a huge, shit-eating grin on his face. It was hard to tell if he was mocking Snape. Damn that childishly innocent face. It really didn't match his eyes.

* * *

During a free period, Lanka returned to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Marietta was sitting at one of the tables, muttering to herself.

"How... How... There's no way... It's impossible."

"Are you alright Marietta?" Lanka asked. Marietta jumped.

"No! I mean yes!" She huffed, "Well, I'm just stressed. You know the drill." She gazed down at the floor and clasped her hands together.

"About D.A.?"

Marietta flinched, then shook her head.

"What is it then?" Marietta succeeded in looking more depressed. Lanka spotted bags under her eyes. "Are you having problems with your studies? Maybe Anne or Cho-"

"No!" Marietta lurched forward, wide-eyed. "I don't want to bother her." Her eyes teared up, "Cho's very upset about Cedric. I don't want to burden her."

"How about Anne then?" Lanka was getting worried. The more they spoke, the more she felt Marietta was falling apart at the seams. She may not have trusted Marietta, but it pained her to see her like this.

"Anne'll tell Cho." said Marietta, "She can't be trusted with secrets. That's why we didn't tell her about D.A."

"I don't know what I can do, but could I help?"

Marietta bit her lip and weighed her options. She nodded slightly.

"Maybe. You know the Black Priests?"

"How could I not?" Lanka would be bemused if the situation didn't feel so serious.

"They keep, well, disappearing." said Marietta in a small voice.

"What."

"They keep-"

"I heard you the first time." Lanka rubbed her fingers against the temple. "What I'm asking, is that you explain what you mean by 'disappearing.'"

"Well, there's a lot of times when they can't be found at Hogwarts..." Marietta trailed off. "Nevermind. It isn't something you can help me with.

_What._

"Give me a break. I'm sure I could find just about anything on those people." Lanka boasted.

"No, you couldn't!" Marietta stood abruptly and gathered her things.

"Hey, don't just brush me off." Lanka grabbed her shoulder. Marietta slapped her hand away before storming off.

_What the hell? She asks for help then blows her off?_

* * *

Bible, no. _Religion and Magic_, no. _Real Blessings; Make Your Day Better With Some Quick and Easy Prayers_, heck no.

Why couldn't she find anything on the Black Priests? Was she looking in the wrong spot. It wasn't like she could just ask Madame Pince. The woman hated her for her habit of dog-earing books. It wasn't her fault. A quick_ Repairo_ would fix any damage anyway.

Marietta had quirked her interests in the Priests. Apparating on Hogwarts grounds was impossible, so they must have been somewhere in the castle. It's a big place after all. She picked a book off the shelf. It was very plain. Black leather on the outside, with a thin silver cross in place of the title. It was a bit dingy, and the spine was heavily creased.

She opened to the front page, it was another Bible. On the page, a smudged signature written at the bottom. A donation?

She decided it might be worth looking at. Personal items could be more informative than public ones.

If only she could get into the restricted area.

Frustrated with the lack of information, she grabbed several books at random and barely refrained from throwing them into her bag.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, I started this on Saturday, not long after my SAT. My parents would scold me for doing this since I have homework to do. But I have minor ADD and chronic insomnia, so too bad.

Lanka became an OC before I've even realized it! I do have plans for her and the others, don't worry. She isn't as smart as she makes herself out to be. If you're paying attention, you should spot her arrogance. She knows about muggle life because of her heritage. Her grandparents were a witch and wizard, but her mother a squib. Her father is a muggle. Illustrators, as to their jobs. She draws, he colors. They're actually quite good.

Things will be slow for a while. Why? The students are either scared or wary of the Exorcists. Things will pick up eventually.

I want to ask for advice on writing humor as well as fight scenes. I have no practice and am having trouble figuring out what to do. I wasn't taught how to write that kind of stuff.

This is a pretty quick update for me. Longer than usual too. So... Ho-ray?


	6. First Strike

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or HP

* * *

Mason peered into the high boughs of the Forbidden Forest. He had heard there were unicorns in here. It was kinda embarrassing, so he didn't tell anyone that he was coming out. Only a couple pictures, then he would go back inside.

That sudden crack of a branch echoed to his right. He spun around, only to peer into the inky darkness. It was probably just an animal. Just an animal. Right. He doggedly ignored the logic of '_maybe there's a reason we aren't supposed to come into the forest.'_

Maybe he could print copies out and give them to his friends. His little sister back home would love to have one. She would be even more excited to come to Hogwarts.

Though, he probably shouldn't tell her just how creepy the forest was at night. He had that eerie feeling of being watched and it just wouldn't leave him.

A high pitched "_Eep!"_ came from behind a massive Oak. He froze. A first-year Griffendor peeked out and he was able to breathe.

"Hi." He said.

The girl didn't move.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She shrank back.

"Are you scared? Come on, I'll show you the unicorns." He held out his hand. The girl smiled faintly before rushing forward and hugging him. He stood there for a moment, and waited for her to step back.

The girl's shoulders jerked and he realized she was crying.

Loud cracks echoed from the direction of the castle. A sharp snap rang out and-

Click…

Bang!

Splatter

What?

How?

Mason fell to the ground. The little girl was smiling. A pure innocent smile as her left eye had melted into a grey metallic substance, and warped into a gun barrel. Had he been shot? No, this was Hogwarts. Safest place in the wizarding world. People didn't die here. He was dreaming. He was dreaming. That was it. He would wake up, write a letter to Sara and tell her about his crazy dream. _I'mokayI'mokayI'mokay…_

A crash and the Oak fell. A massive beast screamed out at the girl. Its eyes glowed violet, and slobber from its mouth fell onto his face. He raised his hand to wipe it off. Oh… there were little stars. Little perfect black stars were on his hands.

The girl's smile widened. And widened, and widened, and widened until the corners reached her ears. Her jaw creaked and dislocated before a long, rusted leg thrust out and another and another until there were eight. Her, no its, body was lifted off the ground until it was about six feet up. Its arms ripped off before the last resemblance to humanity tore away into canons.

"Lau, attack." The blonde priest lady melted out of the shadows. The thing (was it her monkey?) lunged forward. The two _things _shook the ground as they clashed.

"I'm impressed you've lasted this long boy." Was she talking to him? No, her eyes were on the creatures. "Maybe it's because you had a smaller dose." She added in a nonchalant, careless way. She snapped her whip and a nearby tree shattered. "Nevertheless. There is no reason to protect you." What? What? What could she mean? He was only lying down. He was fine… He closed his eyes to the monkey tearing off a leg.

And opened them at an empty Kings Cross.

A/N: Hey, I know it's a short one! I just caught a nasty cold and have been out of it. Originally, Mason was going to be an Akuma and Lanka was going to be killed here. But then... Well, you get the idea. The point of the chap was to be at least mildly disturbing, and to remind everyone that I have few scruples with killing off characters. Or torturing them for that matter. Names don't make a whole lot of difference to me. Mason is the first of many.

Oh! I'm thinking of doing a bonus series. It will have both funny and sad stuff in there. If I do end up writing it, the first time Kanda and Umbridge are alone will be the first chapter. Topic, his hair.

Fic Fact: There are over twenty akuma currently stationed in Hogwarts. They're taking advantage of the wards.


End file.
